Puckleberry Has A Baby
by GleekMoncheleLover
Summary: The New Directions are having a normal night in what could possibly happen?


All of the new directions were around Puck and Rachels for one last night together before the newest addition would be joining them well that would be with Rachel being eight and a half months pregnant everyone was really excited for the new addition

Sam: "OMG that food was so good thanks guys"

Tina: "Yeah that was so good thanks but im stuffed"

Rachel then started crying and said " well at least you dont feel like a stuffed planet everyday"

Puck then said "Baby you dont look like a stuffed planet you look beautiful"

Rachel smiled and said "Thankyou Noah I love you"

Brittany: "Anyways so what do you guys want a boy or girl"

Puck: "Well i think a little girl would be nice but if we have a boy we will still be happy wont we rach"

Rachel: "Yeah we will be happy either way" she said rubbing her large belly before retreating to the kitchen to get a snack

Kurt and Blaine looked out the window

Blaine:"Hey guys its snowing really heavy we should probably get going"

Rachel heard what Blaine had said and came out of the kitchen as fast as a eight and a half pregnant women could whilst munching on a banana covered in mustard one of her weird cravings and said "No its to dangerous"

Puck:" Yeah guys stay the night we have the room"

Brittany: "Yay Sleepover"

They talked and laughed for a few hours before everyone went to bed

at 2.20am Rachel was lying awake in bed she couldnt get comefertable and was having terrible back pains when suddenly she felt something wet between her legs and when she felt a sharp pain go through her body she knew what was happening she was in labor

Rachel: "Owww Noah , Noah wake up my water broke" Rachel said shaking Puck and breathing deeply through the contraction

Puck: "What but your not due for another two weeks"

Rachel: "well you tell the baby that cause they want to meet their mummy and daddy today ahhh "

after hearing all the commotion and came running into the master bedroom to find Rachel rocking back and forth on her birthing ball with Pucks support

Quinn: "Whats going on"

Rachel: "What do you think ahhh"

Puck: "She went into labor her water broke"

Santana: "What are you sure"

Rachel: "Yeah im sure" she said taking deep breaths

Blaine: "Urm shouldnt we be headed to the hospital or something"

Puck: " Yeah come on Rach" he said helping his wife up

Santana: " No you cant drive its to dangerous with all the heavy snow out there"

Kurt: " well what do you sugest we do then"

Quinn: " Ok will you calm down already and just call an ambulance"

Mercedes started calling the ambulance while rachel was back on the birthing ball breathing through the contractions like she had learnt in her lamaze classes after a few moment the operator answered

operator: "911 whats your emergency"

Mercedes: " Hi yeah my friend Rachel Puckerman has gone into labor her water broke and we cant get to the hospital cause of the heavy snow

Operator: "Ok we will send an ambulance but because of the heavy snow they will be a while but i am going to stay on the phone and help you through this ok"

Mercedes put her phone on loud speaker so that everyone could hear

operator: "Alright guys my name is Jessica and im going to help you through this alright"

everyone: "Ok" they responded slightly nervous and scared

Rachel meanwhile was screaming and breathing through the pain holding Puck hand

Operator: " Ok firstly Rachel is it Sweetie"

Rachel: "Yeah" said crying

Operator: " I want you to satay as calm as possible for me and take nice deep slow breaths"

Rachel did as she was told letting out a massive scream every time a contraction would come

Operator: "Ok now im going to need someone to get some hot water and towels"

at hearing this quinn sam brittany and tina ran off and came back

Operator: " ok now im gonna need someone to check how far dilated Rachel is for me

All of the boys except Puck who was holding a screaming Rachels hand turned away

Santana: "I'll do it ok"

Operator: "Okay Rachel I want you to turn on your back for me"

Rachel turned on her back

Operator: "Okay Santana Is It"

Santana "Yeah"

Operator: "Okay Santana what i want you to"

Santana: " Uhh i can see the head crowning" cutting the operator off

Everyone screamed at the same time "WHAT"

Operator: "Okay everyone stay calm it just means this one will make an entrance sooner than planned"

Operator: Ok Santana as the baby start to crown gentley guide the baby out"

Puck and Quinn each grabbed rachels hand as she was propped up on some pillows for support

Santana: " Ok Rachel Push"

Puck: " Come on baby you can do this push"

Rachel: "Ahh Noah omg this hurts so much i hate you for doing this to me Ahhh"

Kurt and Blaine offered reassurance

Kurt: "your doing so good rach come on you can do this"

Blaine: "Yeah lil diva just keep pushing"

Rachel: "I love you both but shutupppp ahhhhhhh"

Santana: "okay Rachel the head is out one more push should do it and it will all be over" she said to an exhausted Rachel

Everyone started screaming words of encouragment as Rachel holding Pucks hand just concentrested on pushing with all her might when suddenly the room was filled with a cry but this time from a screaming and crying baby

Puck: "Well done baby im so proud of you" he said kissing her sweaty head but didnt care he thought she had neever looked more beautiful than in this morning

Finn: "So guys what do you have a boy or girl"

Rachel and Puck looked down at their newest addition smiling happily

Puck: "We have a beautiful baby girl" smiling happily

Brittanay and Sam suddenly came in with the ambulance crew who had arrived they put Rachel on a stretcher and took her along with the baby and Puck to the hospital with everyone retreating to the living room and falling asleep quickly with exhaustion

The next day came and most of the snow had melted and they all decided to go to the hospital and visit Rachel, Puck and the baby when they arrived they found Rachel lying in the bed holding her and Pucks new daughter in her arms with Puck sitting beside her in a chair watching

Tina: "Hey Guys"

Puck and Rachel: " Hey"

Kurt: "Everything alright with you and baby"

Puck: " There both perfect" as he kissed Rachel

Blaine: "So does this little one have a name yet"

Puck and Rachel smiled and Nodded

Rachel: " Yeah her name is Maya Amelia Puckerman"

Everyone had huge smiles on their faces

Quinn: "Welcome to the world Maya"

A/N Ok guys firstly sorry i havent been on in months but ive been super busy anyway there you go exactly the same as my story bori has a baby but puckleberry version hopefully i'll be more active in the future thanks for reading guys


End file.
